The Love Potion
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Satan finally has a plan to make Arle fall in love with him forever. Will this plan be fooled like the rest of his past plans? Read to find out!


(A/N: I got this idea while I was playing Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary the other day. Hope you all enjoy it!)

**PUYO PUYO BELONGS TO SEGA, SONIC TEAM, AND COMPILE. THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "PUYO PUYO" FANFICTION**

**THE LOVE POTION**

* * *

><p>It's a dark and stormy night in the Primp Town area. Arle Nadja, and her petpartner/best friend Carbuncle, are in a cave which is said to be the residence of a powerful black dragon. Arle and Carbuncle didn't know about said dragon; they went in there because they wanted adventure. But, do to their carelessness, they accidentally woke up the dragon. So now she and Carbuncle are battling said dragon, but little does she and Carbuncle know that the dragon is more powerful than they thought it would be...

Arle: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Carbuncle: Gu...gu...gu...

Dragon: Grr...ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!

Arle: Help us...someone...HELP US!

?: Have no fear!

Arle: Huh?

Carbuncle: Guu?

Dragon: Roar?

?: SATAN IS HERE!

*heroic fanfare*

*record zipper*

Audience: *in an argument*

PokeMarioFan95: Hey, how did HE get in here?

Satan: None of your business! I'm here to save my beloved Arle! Come and get me, dragon!

Dragon: RROOOOAAAARRR!

* * *

><p>- Mystical Creature Black Dragon (LV. 100) appeared!<p>

- Puyo Hell Master Satan (LV. 100) enters the battlefield!

**TURN 1:**

- The battle begins! The Black Dragon attacks first by blowing Fire Breath!

- That's hot! 1365 damage to Satan!

Satan: Leave Arle and Carbuncle alone!

- Satan used Darkness Attack!

- 1643 damage to the Black Dragon!

**TURN 2:**

- The Black Dragon used Dragon Claw!

- 1514 damage to Satan!

- Satan used a Dark Spell!

- 1567 damage to the Black Dragon!

**TURN 3:**

- The Black Dragon used Glare!

- Satan became paralyzed (PAR) by the Dragon's scary face!

- Satan used Healing! All status problems are gone and all his HP returned to max!

**TURN 4:**

- The Black Dragon is angry because it thinks that Satan is very annoying! It wants to defeat him fast! The Black Dragon used Outrage!

- 2036 damage to Satan!

- Satan used Dark Barrier! A purple, magical sheild made out of dark magic protects Satan! Satan's DEFENSE raised drastically!

**TURN 5:**

- The Black Dragon used Outrage once more!

- 1324 damage to Satan!

- The Black Dragon got confused out of fatigue!

- Satan used Dark Pulse!

- 1608 damage to The Black Dragon!

**TURN 6:**

- The Black Dragon is confused! It hurt itself in its confusion!

- Oh, that's gotta hurt! 1043 damage!

Satan: Time to finish you!

- Satan used Nuissance Puyo Summon!

- Ouch, ho ho! OVER 9000 Nuissance Puyo drops from a black vortex on the cave's ceiling, right on the Black Dragon's head! A critical hit! The Black Dragon recieved mortal damage!

- Oh no! The Black Dragon fainted!

- Yeah! Satan wins!

*8-bit victory fanfare*

* * *

><p>Arle: ...<p>

Carbuncle: ...

Satan: See that? Defeating a dragon is much easier than you think!

Arle: M...M...M...MY HERO!

Satan: Eh?

Suddenly, as if all her energy came back, Arle stood up and hugged Satan. Carbuncle is hopping in joy.

Satan: Yes...YES! I did it! I won her heart! She loves me now! SHE LOVES ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then the whole thing ended in a *poof*. Yes people, it's a dream, don't get freaked out. He's just having another dream that he saved Arle's and Carbuncle's lives, and Arle would love him forever. Let's see how he reacts when he wakes up. Also, this is the part where the story TRUELY begins...

**[Satan's Lair, Morning]**

Satan: Yes, hehehe...she loves me...ZZZ...she loves me...yes...

Suddenly, the alarm clock rang.

*ringringringringring*

Satan: Huh, what? Grr...STUPID ALARM CLOCK!

Then, he used a dark spell and destroyed the clock.

Satan: Stupid clock. Wreaking my dreams with being with my future wife. Hmph!

After changing to the clothes he uses on Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary, he served breakfast and was reading the newspaper.

Satan: Hmm, let's see. World news...politics...sports...aha! The Puyo Puyo Section! Let's see the main article...

* * *

><p><strong>ARLE BEATS SATAN ONCE AGAIN!<strong>

That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Satan is once again defeated by the magical girl, Arle Nadja! This might have been her OVER 9000th win against the Master of Puyo Hell! Arle might be lucky enough to have these many wins against one person, and he's evil (though he wants Arle to love him forever). In any match, Puyo or RPG, she keeps defeating him! I wonder if Satan himself is getting brain truma from all that Nuissance Puyo that has been dropped on his head over the years. I mean, ever since they met in that medevial dimension that they used to live in. Anyway, this is gotta be a new record!

Reporter: George Newsman

* * *

><p>Satan *head boiling*: GRRRRRRRR!<p>

*throws newspaper*

Satan: That's it! This is the final straw! I had it Arle, and with all this Nuisance Puyo falling onto my head! It's damaging my skull. I have to make her fall in love with me! But I need help. Help from someone smart enough to give me something to make my archenemy my wife! I need help from...Ecolo!

Meanwhile, somewhere in the gloomiest parts of Primp Town Forest...

**[Ecolo's Lair, Morning]**

Ecolo: ...

After 5 minutes of concentration, he then took out a dart out of seemingly nowhere, and threw it on a photo of Ringo, which serves as the bull's eye on the wall target.

Ecolo: Someday, I will cover your world in Puyo once again for evil purposes this time. NOT for my amusement anymore...

Suddenlly, the lair's doors open and in came Satan.

Satan: Ecolo. I need your help. *closes doors*

Ecolo: Sure, anything for a villain like you.

Satan: Listen, I'm DESPARATE to make Arle love me forever. Don't you have anything that could help me?

Ecolo: Hmm...

He then grabs a book out of seemingly nowhere.

Ecolo: Hmm, let's see...*turns pages*...mmm hm...*turns page*...uh huh...*turns pages*...Aha! I got it! How about...a love potion?

Satan: You mean those chemicals that makes the person of the opposite gender love you forever?

Ecolo: Depends. It says here that there are some of these that has temporary effects.

Satan: Boring!

Ecolo: But, we can make one that has permanent effects.

Satan: Yes, that's what I want! Now, hurry up! I want to form a family with Arle! And I also want Rulue to stop loving me! I LOVE Arle, not Rulue!

Ecolo: OK, OK! Sheesh, don't get your underpants in a bunch.

Satan: Well, you're not wearing underpants yourself.

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PokeMarioFan95: HAHAHA! It's funny because it's true! HAHAHAHA!

Ecolo: ...Touché...

And so, they immediately started with the potion. It took no longer than 3 hours. Apparently, they got ALL of the neccesary ingredients (since they used their magic to get 'em). And then...

Ecolo: It's done!

Satan: Let me see! LET ME SEE!

He handed Satan a glass vile with a red liquid in it. The red liquid's the love potion.

Ecolo: Give this to Arle. The potion will take effect, and you know what happens next, right?

Satan: Yes I do know what comes next. But, I can't believe that this day has come! Finally!

Ecolo: Well, good luck.

Satan: Thank you! YIPEE!

And then he rushed out the doors at race car speed.

Ecolo: Hmm...

Meanwhile, in a vast flower field, Arle and Carbuncle are having another Puyo match. They're having so much fun that, no matter how many Nuissance Puyo fall into their heads (they don't feel the pain), they're pretty happy that they're best friends. But, behind a windmill that's in the middle of the flower field, a yellow-horned, green-haired villain in a red suit is waiting of the perfect timing to get his objective.

**[Flower Fields, Afternoon]**

Satan: There she is, hehehe...Ouch! Man, my love got hit with Nuissance Puyo! I can't bear it!

Arle: Wow, Carbuncle! You're actually good at this game! Really, you are!

Carbuncle: Gu gu!

Arle: *giggles*

?: Um hello there.

Arle looked behind.

Arle: SATAN? What are you doing here?

Satan: Well, you know, I was walking around these parts, seeing the sights, and all that.

Arle: Yeah, right. You still want me to be your wife. Well, it ain't happening.

Satan *thinking*: (Oh, but this love potion will force you to change your mind. Hehehe...)

Arle: Now, get out of here before you get Bayoen'd.

Satan: Well, before I go, I got something for you.

He gave Arle the vile.

Arle: What is it? Some kind of potion?

Satan *sweating*: No it's not! It's uhh...uhh...an energy drink! Yeah! You know, it's hot out here! It's also fruit punch-flavored!

Arle:...

Satan *still sweating*: *gulp*

Arle: ...You know...all these Puyo matches with Carbuncle is making thirsty. Perhaps I might drink some of this. I don't know why it's in a vile, but anyway, bottom's up!

Satan *thinking*: (Wow...I can't belive she fell for that one!)

Arle then drank the so-called "energy drink", not knowing for real it's the love potion.

Arle: Hmm...

Satan: So, how is it?

Arle: Don't know. Tastes funny. It tastes like...ah...ah...AHHHHH! *drops vile, breaking it*

Satan *thinking*: (Yes, it's working!)

For 5 minutes, thanks to the effects of the potion, Arle did many crazy and hilarious movements; from dances, to Egyptian poses, from spins, to bouncing around like a pinball, and the last few are like the ones from the final part of SpongeBob SquarePants's bubble-blowing technique. And then, she fainted, just like that. Satan's face then changed from priceless (because he saw Arle's crazy movements), to worry.

Satan: Arle?

He snaps his fingers, but Arle didn't wake up.

Satan: Wake up!

He then grabbed a megaphone from out of nowhere.

Satan *with megaphone*: WAKE UP, DOGGONE IT!

He threw the megaphone away.

Satan: I knew Ecolo couldn't be trusted! That ain't no love potion! It's a powerful poison! And I gave it to the love of my life! I've been tricked! *sniff* Oh well, at least I have another girlfriend...loneliness...*hangs head down in sadness*

Audience: Aww...

PokeMarioFan95: Oh, boo hoo. Let me play a sad song with the world's smallest violin. *plays violin*

Satan started to walk away, when suddenly, an unknown force pushed him to the floor, face flat.

Satan: Ow...my face. Hey, WHO OR WHAT PUSHED ME?

?: I did, you cute thing you!

Satan: Huh? Who said that?

?: Up here! I'm sitting on your back!

Satan then looked behind. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Satan: What the...ARLE?

Audience: *GASP!*

PokeMarioFan95: WHAT THE FACTOR?

Arle: Yep! It's me! Your new girlfriend!

Satan: G...g...g...GIRLFRIEND?

Arle: Yep!

Satan *thinking*: (Somehow, she became all happy and in love...with me! So it wasn't a poison at all! It IS a love potion! Ha..I did it...I DID IT! MUAHAHAHA!)

Arle: So...what do you wanna do first?

Satan: Well, there are things that I wanna do with you for a REALLY long time...

And so, for 8 hours straight, Satan did everything he did with Arle (before they got spoiled, that is), from dates, to honeymoons, to lunch, to dinner. Yep, he's happy with his new (potion-possesed) girlfriend. But somehow, Carbuncle isn't happy about it at all. He saw everything from the beggining till now. And so, without the couple noticing, he went all the way to Primp Town to seek help.

Meanwhile, in Primp Town, Amitie and Ringo are in the middle of a nighttime stroll, talking about something random...

**[Primp Town, Night]**

Amitie: And so I said, "Hey, I think that your computer may be buggy!" Risukuma said, "What? How did you come to that conclusion?" I opened his motherboard, and it turns out that it really IS buggy! Gross! Most of the bugs that came out crawling out of the motherboard are what Sig collects!

Ringo: HAHAHAHA! Oh man, that's so funny!

Suddenly, Carbuncle came to the two girls.

Carbuncle: Gu gu! Gu gu!

Amitie: Hey, it's Carbuncle.

Ringo: Oh. Hey, little guy. What's up?

And so, Carbuncle told the whole "love potion incident" from start to finish (obviously in "gu" form, because that's the only word Carbuncle knows. How did Amitie and Ringo understand it? I don't know). A few minutes later...

Ringo: Son of a digit! Arle drank a love potion and now on a date with Satan?

Carbuncle: Gu!

Amitie: Well, we can't save our friend by just standing here! Come on!

Meanwhile, in the flower fields, Arle and Satan are watching the full moon in the sky...

**[Flower Fields, Night]**

Satan: The moon is so bright tonight.

Arle: Yeah...and you know what?

Satan: What?

Arle: You're the cutest guy I've ever known.

Satan: Really? *sniff* Wow, those...THOSE WERE THE BEST WORDS I'VE EVER HEARD! *cries happily*

Arle: Thanks. *blushes*

Satan: No problem. *sniff* No problem. Ahem.

They made eye contact.

Satan: And you are the cutest girl I've ever known.

Arle: Really? Why, thank you...

Satan: You're welcome...

And then, their faces are getting closer and closer. They're going to kiss!

PokeMarioFan95: Oh no.

Audience: *GASP!*

?: Hold it right there, Satan!

Satan: Who dares interrupt my romantic moment?

?: We did!

Amitie, Ringo, and Carbuncle appeared!

PokeMarioFan95: Oh, yes!

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *claps and whistles*

Satan: Grr, not you three again! Well, I know just just what to do. Oh, Arle dear. SICK 'EM!

Arle: Anything for future husband!

Amitie: The heck?

Ringo: Come on! We have to snap Arle out of this!

Carbuncle: Gu!

Satan: Wait! Snap Arle out of what?

Amitie: Snap Arle out of that love potion YOU made her drink!

Satan: ME? Why, I did no such thing!

Ringo: Well, think again! Carbuncle here told me all about your "love potion incident"!

Carbuncle: Gu!

Satan *thinking*: (I'm so going to destroy you, you yellow piece of junk.)

Arle: So, when will the battle start?

Satan: Now! And once I'm done with you two, Amitie and Ringo, I will banish you to the bottomless Puyo pit! As for Carbuncle, I will make him live his new life with me, and my future wife! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ringo: Bring it on!

* * *

><p>- Magical Girl Arle Nadja (LV. 100, possesed by love potion) would like to battle!<p>

- Wonderful Magic User Amitie (LV.100), Vetaran Puyo Player Andou Ringo (LV. 100), and Magical Yellow Creature Carbuncle (LV. 100) enter the battlefield!

**TURN 1:**

- The battle begins! Arle attacks first with a Fire attack!

- It burns! 1068 damage to Amitie!

- Amitie used Flame!

- Burn, baby, burn! 1076 damage to Arle!

- Ringo used Kosain!

- Shocking! 1147 damage to Arle!

- Carbuncle used Carbuncle Beam!

- 1065 damage to Arle!

**TURN 2:**

- Arle used Ice Storm!

- Cold to the bone! 1092 damage to Ringo!

- Amitie used Cyclone!

- Blown away! 1103 damage to Arle!

- Ringo used Intigieru (Book Whack)!

- Ouch, hoho! Book whack'd right in the head! 1257 damage to Arle!

- Carbuncle used Thunder!

- Electrifying! 1331 damage to Arle!

**TURN 3:**

- Arle used Jugemu!

- 1542 damage to Carbuncle!

- Amitie used Fairy Fair!

- Let the light shine on you! 1368 damage to Arle!

- Ringo used Sain!

- 1076 damage to Arle!

- Carbuncle used Ice Storm!

- Brrrr! 1123 damage to Arle!

**TURN 4:**

- Arle used Heaven Ray!

- Damaging light from the sky! 1387 damage to Ringo!

- Amitie used Blizzard!

- Frosty! 1306 damage to Arle!

- Arle became frozen (FRZ)!

- Ringo ate an apple! 500 HP restored!

- Carbuncle used Jugemu!

- 1532 damage to Arle!

**TURN 5:**

- Arle is frozen! She can't move!

- Amitie used Healing! Her HP restored to max!

- Ringo ate another apple! Another 500 HP restored!

- Carbuncle used Heaven Ray!

- From the heavens, a powerful light will bring punishment! Arle recieved mortal damage!

- Arle has thawed out!

- Oh no! Arle fainted!

- Yeah! Amitie, Ringo, and Carbuncle wins!

* * *

><p>Satan: NOOOOOOOO! *cries in dispair*<p>

A few minutes have passed. Arle is starting to wake up.

Arle: Huh...? What...happened...? Amitie? Ringo? Carbuncle?

Amitie: It's a long story. Go ahead, little guy.

Carbuncle told the whole story. And then, a few minutes later...

Arle: So that wasn't an energy drink at all!

Amitie: Huh? You thought that the love potion was an energy drink?

Arle: Yeah...

Ringo: A piece of advice: The next time you're offered to drink something from a vile, reject it.

Arle: Thanks. and now, to take care of Satan.

And so, Satan stopped crying, but he's still sad.

Satan: Please. Don't let the effect of the potion go away! It's said it's permanent!

Ringo: Well, some permanent potions can be stopped by KOing the victim.

Satan: Wow...I didn't know that.

Arle: And now...Team All Unite, ASSEMBLE!

*heroic fanfare*

Audience: *claps and whistles*

Satan: No...Not you three girls forming that team!

Arle: Oh yeah.

Amitie: Now you're...

Ringo: ...going down!

Satan: *gulp*

* * *

><p>- Puyo Hell Master Satan (LV. 100) doesn't want to battle!<p>

- Team All Unite (consisting of Arle Nidja, Amitie, and Andou Ringo, all LV.100) enters the battlefield!

**TURN 1:**

Satan *nervous*: Um, can we talk over this?

Arle, Amitie, and Ringo: NO!

Satan: Oh, phooey...

- Arle and Amitie used Bayoen! Ringo used Amitation! The power of friendship and teamwork multiplied the damage by 4!

- A critical hit! Satan recieved mortal damage!

- Oh no! Satan was sent flying sky high!

- Yeah! Team All Unite wins!

* * *

><p>Satan: Well, at least that was the best 8 hours of my life. AND IT LOOKS LIKE SATAN'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!<p>

Arle *Italian voice*: So long-eh, Satan!

And that's it. Everything's back to normal. But many other challenges lies ahead for Arle, Amitie, and Ringo, the three greatest magic users of the world...

**THE END**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

- SEGA, Sonic Team, and Compile, for creating the Puyo Puyo and Madou Monogatari series.

- My brain, for the ideas of the story.

- All owners of the references made in this story.

- And you, for reading.

Story copyright, 2012, PokeMarioFan. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
